Stolen Moments
by ParamoreXO
Summary: - Rapunzel, Flynn Rider - Little moments during and after of the movie. Series of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Stolen Moments**

**By: ParamoreXO**

**A/N: I just saw the movie "Tangled". 'Nuff said.**

** A swift, skin numbing breeze whispered through the blades of emerald vegetation, rapidly hushing upon finding its prey. **The slumbering beauty wrapped up in her own mane of golden hair that crowned her head at seventy feet trembled at the sharp contact. Melodic breathing of sleep corrupting into a staccato as chills shot through her system. Her orbs of brilliant jade pierced the night air once she lifted her tired lids. Silver slivers of moonlight peeped through tufts of cotton candy clouds, shedding on the handsome and finely chiseled figure of Flynn… or Eugene, as she was growing to call the dashing man. The sight of his silhouette curled up on a solid rock instantly warmed her like a teeming cup of sugary sweet hot chocolate. However, it wasn't enough to chase away the biting breezes that threaded around her as it weaved through her thick hair like stinging sewing needles. Groggily unwrapping herself from her impossible mane of golden locks, they shed from her thin frame; a silent, golden cascade of fluid strands. Unsure footfalls led her to the man she found herself growing fond of as their enticing adventure raced on.

Curious eyes draped over his sweet, slumbering form. His defined chest shifted from the nadir and apex of his quiet breathing. How she wanted to bury her face there, atop his wonderful plateaus of distinguished muscle, a nest of human warmth. With a ginger touch of the pads of her eager fingers, she reached out to skim his smooth, guy-gorgeous complexion. In a daze, she marveled at the feel of him under her fingertips, catching herself kneeling beside his amazing body. Stubble scraped her fingerprints, tickling her nerves as she cupped his heated cheek. She could feel her own sprout a red rush of torrid blood at the tender contact.

"Enjoying yourself, Blondie?"

Squeaking in surprise, Rapunzel nearly jumped back five feet, landing with an _"Ooof!"_ as she plummeted into the rustling patch of emerald grass. Her already warm cheeks became red hot with embarrassment at being caught. "Oh! Flynn…I mean Eugene! Sorry! I was…er—"

Chuckling, that glint of roughish charm drizzling over his captivating voice, Rider smirked as he sat up from his not-so-comfortable position on the stony boulder. Rapunzel spotted the teasing glimmer in his deep, chocolate brown orbs of dazzling allure. Not daring to break their gaze, the royal thief's calloused hand patted down the patch of vegetation beside him, offering her a spot. "Couldn't sleep?"

His soul shattering eyes bore into her very _soul_. Genuine concern flooded their intense chocolate depths, drawing her slim figure even closer to his lean build. Settling down beside the dashing con, Rapunzel curled her arms in as she gathered her knees, resting her delicate chin on the silken fabric lying over her knee caps. Sighing, the runaway twirled a strand of hair, numb fingers jittery in the playful grasp.

Gazing down at the unique, gorgeous girl before him, Eugene couldn't help but gulp back what his watering mouth had collected at the sight of Rapunzel. The innocent bombshell was different, that was for sure.

"Hey," the brunette broke into her nervous fit, slinging a buff arm around her thin shoulders. Rubbing soft circles on her farthest shoulder, he managed to keep his tone light, "You can tell me…Shhhh…it's okay, Blondie. I'm here." Skimming a quick finger under the creamy flesh of magic hair crowned maiden, Flynn's heart melting charm gushed into her throbbing veins. "Hey, there…it's okay…"

Her protuberant orbs of rich emerald engulfed his attention, the sincerity in her black depths smoldering with…_something_. What was she thinking of…?

Wearily leaning against the handsome man, a heavy breath blew past her pursed lips. "I…I had a nightmare."

As soon as the lie escaped her lips, the words soured her taste buds bitterly. She had been dreaming a quite lovely dream, actually… One with Eugene involved…

His warm, rough hand gingerly tilted her clear face towards his handsome one, their eyes conflagrant with knowing.

"There's no need to lie, Blondie."

At a loss for words, Rapunzel realized just how close they were to each other.

Fingers that longed to lace with others just a skim of skin away…

Charming lips just a breath away…

"I'm just…cold…and you were really…"

"Warm?" He smirked, blazing her bloody veins to gushing lava. Snuggly hugging the charismatic runaway, tucking her securely against his broad chest, Flynn couldn't have felt more humble. "I'll always have my arms open for you, Rapunzel."

**A/N: Well, I tried. I totally suck at Flynn's dialogue. More one-shots to possibly come! I just LOVE this movie! Squeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Admiration**

**Disclaimer: BlahBlahBlah…I am not Disney and do not own "Tangled". Pfft.**

**From the moment she'd shed her beautiful self from the inky shadows of that godforsaken, sky scraping tower, Flynn Rider fell for the girl. **Well… at first.

Everything about the blonde chick was gorgeous. Her radiant, emerald eyes were captivating portals to her overly expressive emotions. That puckering pout always made his onyx orbs fly to her full lips. It was as if she was **tempting **him to take her in his strong arms and smooch her on the spot. The way her lacey neckline innocently dipped was a freebie.

But then there came the compromise. That set him back a little. This blonde bombshell that pranced around in some sheer showy dress with a ridiculous amount of golden hair thought **she **could take charge? If she wanted to be stubborn, fine. **So be it. **

Two could play at that game.

Then the teasing settled in… Maybe blondie wasn't as innocent as he'd thought. She grew on him, actually. This girl was full of surprises.

Adventurous. Gorgeous. Fun-loving. Talented. Joyful. Moody. Sour. Stubborn. Opinionated. Breath taking. Colorful. Quirky. Caring. Loving. Humorous. Comical…

He didn't even **want **to get started on the magical, glowing hair…

Looking down at his healed, unscarred palm, Flynn still couldn't believe it. **She'd healed him. With her HAIR.** How…? How could it still just be his flesh? Without a single puncture or wound to showcase, it was as if the cut had never even occurred.

But it had.

…Just who **was **this chick?

**A/N: Just a little drabble. Hope it at least humored you. Or something.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Much Like Falling**

"**You actually climbed all over the roof of the palace?" **The crowned brunette was stunned at her boyfriend's daring act, admiration shining brilliantly in her emerald orbs.

The couple stood alone together in the vicinity of the Palace garden. Towering over them was the royal citadel, shining gloriously in the soaking summer sunlight.

Chuckling, Eugene offered a roughish grin, teasing expression truly giving the man the title of a "heartthrob". Crossing his strong arms over his chest, the ex-con glanced at the girl. That twinkle of adoration in her jade eyes gave him visceral thrills of utmost joy. She was turning him soft…and he couldn't decide if that was a **good **thing, yet.

"Well, it was pretty easy. Annnnd," plucking an elegant rose from a thorn bush, the man drew out his last word, "it has the best view in the Kingdom. I swear."

Accepting the flower from Eugene's kind gesture, a blood spurting blush heated her cheeks. "Thank you."

"Anything for the loveliest Princess to ever reign," earthy eyes devouring the sight of the said girl breathing in the fresh aroma of the moist yellow petals, something inside his chest soared. She was breathtaking…so innocent…

"Do you think you could take me on the roof?"

Suddenly, the ex-con was put under her pleading, emerald spotlights. His cool, cocky demeanor, however, did not deceive his frantic thoughts. "Well…I don't want you to get hurt…"

Triggered by the dashing man's words, Rapunzel flared instantly. "I've flown across canyons, been trapped in suffocating caves, shackled by my so-called mother, and have been confronted by ruthless thugs. I am not afraid of some silly roof!"

"Oh?" Turning on the girl, a testing flicker smoldered in his earthy eyes. Grinning, his challenge was unmistakable, "Just a few moments ago, you couldn't believe that _I _tramped across the roof. What's changing your mind now?"

Chocolate brows knitting together, Rapunzel tried her best to size the charming man up, "If you can do it, so can I."

"Really? You think so?" Jeering, Eugene bent down so he was eyelevel with the girl, obvious dominating height putting her off.

"I _know_ so," she countered, the gems on her elegant crown shimmering playfully just like her eyes.

"Prove it," Her boyfriend pushed, breath hot on Rapunzel's clear face. She didn't appear to waver at the delicious scent leaking onto her skin.

"Fine, I will."

Whipping around to face the magnificent castle she'd learned to call home, the Princess strutted her way to the towering doorway, leaving a bemused Eugene Fitzherbert in her confident wake.

Grinning after the flower-clutching girl, his face suddenly fell. _Wait a second…_

"Rapunzel!" Breaking into a sprint, the enthralled man remembered the vital fact that he did **not**, in fact, want the damsel anywhere near that roof. And here he had outright **dared **her to go on it.

…Maybe the Princess wasn't as innocent as she led on.


End file.
